Defying the Deeper Future
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Marty and Doc venture into the much deeper future. Where they are in awe to discover how much more awesome everything has become because of Doc and his descendants. However, they soon find an old chain of branched off rivals are in scheming with their own inventions to destroy the time line of the past. It will take all the allies of their galaxy to save the space-time continuum.
1. Chapter 1

_September 16, 1986_

..."and so people can be easily duped into believing dictators will give them exactly what they want when the opposite is true."

Marty McFly was half asleep as he half listened to his history teacher Mr. DeLillo's lecture on World War 2. It wasn't really that Marty didn't like the subject that was being taught but that he just found this particular teacher of it to be so dull and tiring to listen to as he always seemed to go on and on and not know when to stop for breath.

"And that," Mr. DeLillo concluded, "is how a totalitarian government can seduce its citizens into surrendering their free will. Remember your essay is due by Monday."

Then, as if on cue, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Marty was at once woken up by it and quickly got up to go to the next class.

When he got into the next class which was Literature and was taught by Mr. DeWoro, they read the last chapter of The Time Machine by H.G. Wells. Then Mr. DeWoro began to speak about the assignment on it.

"Now suppose you had a time machine of some kind," he began, "and you could go into the future about two-million years. Just imagine how much different everything could be from as we know it today. After all, two-thousand years ago there was no motorized transportation, no electric devices, and no indoor plumbing, or any of the luxuries that we have and take for granted today. Who knows what we could have in the next two-million years or so! We may have things that far better to the things we have today as we have progressed so much already with all the things I mentioned before. Your new assignment will be to write a short story on how you imagine life in two-million years will be from today. And by all means do let your imagination run wild."

Then as Marty was on his way home from school that afternoon he thought about what the future that far into it would be like. He had gone thirty years into the future before and had been astounded at how different everything was by then. But two-million years into the future at the moment seemed quite unimaginable to him.

_Maybe, _he thought, _I'll ask Doc about it. He'll probably be able to think of some things easier than I can._

So Marty turned towards the home of his good friend Dr. Emmett Brown who was often his partner in time traveling adventures. When he approached he saw Doc was in the garage and was just finishing giving the DeLorean a new coat of wax.

"Hey Doc!" Marty called as he went up to the garage.

"Hey Marty," Doc called back cheerily. "What's up?"

"I got this new assignment for Literature class," Marty explained, "it's to write a short story about how I imagine the future will be in two-million years from now. It's kind of hard for me to imagine. So I was wondering if you might have some ideas."

Doc thought for a second and then replied, "Why yes, in fact I do. I think that with the right amount of progress in the next two-million years we won't have any pollution. We will have no need for public transportation. We will have no need for electricity as we will have a better source of fuel. We may not even have a need for indoor plumbing anymore. We may have means of entertainment far superior to any we have today like movies you can control at your own will and interact with and even jump into!"

"Wow, Doc!" exclaimed Marty breathlessly. "All of that sure does sound as awesome as it does unimaginable."

"It may be unimaginable now," Doc pointed out, "but until a few decades ago landing on the moon was unimaginable, just as until a few months ago time travel was unimaginable," he added the last with a wink.

"Good point," said Marty. "I also wonder if life for humans would improve for the greater good that far into the future. I mean we've always been having wars in the last two-million years and I would like it if having wars could cease to exist at least by the next millennium."

Doc pondered this for a few seconds and then replied, "Well, I don't know but it seems like with the right people put in charge through enough time passage we could have a peaceful planet where we don't have any wars because we don't have the issues we had for starting them in the past. Like we don't have slavery anymore because we won the Civil War. I think it would splendid if wars caused by opposing religions would cease to exist as well, which would likely only happen if all of religion itself ceased to exist which I think wouldn't be bad."

Doc then looked despondent as he continued, "I took a trip recently to 2001 and I learned that Afghanistan terrorists hijacked the Twin Towers in New York on September 11 and the towers collapsed, taking about as many lives as they were meters tall with them. It was all because of religious fanaticism that those damn Muslim terrorists did that."

Marty was shocked to hear that such an event would happen just fifteen years into the future. He wished momentarily they could go and prevent it from happening but then he quickly remembered all the things that Doc had said about the space-time continuum and how it must be kept intact even for things like great tragedies.

"Yeah," agreed Marty. "Religious opposition has always been causing things like that for as long as opposing religions have been around."

Doc then changed the subject abruptly to something more enticing. "Hey, I just had a most extraordinary idea! Why don't we go two-million years into the future in the DeLorean and see for ourselves what it'll be like then and if any of my predictions are true?"

Marty's eyes lit up excitedly. "Really? That'd be great, Doc! When can we go?"

"How about now?" suggested Doc heartily.

"Sure!" said Marty enthusiastically.

So then Marty and Doc climbed into the newly waxed and shined DeLorean and buckled their seat belts.

"Buckle in real tight," advised Doc gravely as he dialed in the year and time they would be traveling to. "After all we don't just _how_ different things will be so far into the future."

Marty understood just what he meant.

"Brace yourself for temporal displacement," Doc said as he started the DeLorean. He drove them out of the garage. He accelerated the speed to 88 miles as it took off into the air and then vanished into the time portal .


	2. Chapter 2

_September 16, 3086_

The Delorean had broken the time barrier and no sooner were Marty and Doc into the future than a flaming bright beam of light shot out in front of the windshield and barely missed striking it.

"Doc! What was that?!" exclaimed Marty.

"Great Scott! It looked like some kind of highly advanced laser technology!" Doc exclaimed incredulously.

Just then another great beam of blazing light shot out in front of them. Doc had to quickly swerve the Delorean to the left to narrowly avoid being struck by it.

"Hey, Doc, what the hell is going on around here?" Marty asked frantically.

"Well..." Doc said as he glanced from left to right, "from the looks of it I'd say there is some of aerial war going on."

"A war!?" Marty exclaimed. "But I thought there would be no more wars this far into the future!"

"So did I, I admit," Doc said ruefully. "But now I suppose there will always be some problems in the world that are too big for people to just sit down and talk them out with, and especially with the ever increasing advancement of technology."

Marty was about to reply when suddenly another flying laser light beam soared across their path and came so close to hitting them that the side of the Delorean was knocked slightly off its aerial balance. Marty glanced over towards the window and saw a bit of steam rising up to it.

"Doc, we have got to get down from here or we're gonna get toasted!" Marty exclaimed anxiously.

"I see you are correct, Marty," Doc said and began to hover drive the Delorean down to Earth.

As they made their descent more and more laser beams shot out dangerously close to them, prompting Doc to increase the speed of the vehicle until it finally reached the ground upon which it was safe.

"Whew! That was a close call!" Marty breathed as he unbuckled his seat belt and he and Doc climbed out of the Delrean.

"Marty, remind me to make the Delorean fire-proof when we get back to our own time," Doc said.

Then as they stepped out they looked around at the town of Hill Valley before them. And they both stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at what lay before them. There were tall buildings of every description all around them and they were all painted a shade of blue. Looking down they also noticed that the roads were paved with blue. When they looked around for anything that was remotely familiar looking to them they could find nothing at all that was. All of the stores and shops had been reconstructed, and, or, changed entirely. Not even the Clock Tower was here anymore.

"Whoa, Doc!" Marty gasped. "Are you sure this is Hill Valley?"

"Yes, this is our home, or rather what will be our descendants home in two-million years time," Doc replied.

Then Marty noticed something else. "Hey! The air feels so different here somehow. It's so... clean, and fresh."

"Yes, I see what you mean," replied Doc. "So at least my theory about the Earth being more clean now has proven to be true."

Then Marty looked up and could see small dots zooming around in the sky overhead with tiny white and yellow streaks of light zooming all around them.

"I just wish our descendants didn't have to put up with that!" he said pointing upward. "I wonder if our descendants are actually up there fighting."

"Well, we may be able to find out," said Doc. "Let's go over to my house and see if any of my descendants are there, and if so perhaps they'll be able to tell us what the meaning of the war is."

"Good idea, Doc," said Marty. "By the way, I've noticed there are no other cars or any kind of vehicles around here."

"True," acknowledged Doc. "I suppose we've just entered into the age in which motorized transportation has become unnecessary and therefore extinct, which can explain the clean air."

Then they got back into the Delorean and began to drive down the road. They had not gone far when they came to an intersection with an open archway in front of them with an electric neon sign that read "Teleportation starts here."

"Teleportation?" Marty asked in bewilderment.

Just then the neon sign changed to "State your destination please."

Then Doc said, a bit uneasily, "To where the Brown family of Hill Valley lives."

Then they all at once felt a peculiar rubbing sensation against them, and then before they blinked they found themselves at a completely different location.

"Great Scott! It really was teleportation! Science fiction has become science fact!" Doc exclaimed ecstatically.

"And this is your house, Doc?" Marty asked in awe.

They were now in front of a gigantic sized house, too tall to even be a mansion, that was painted a navy blue color and had windows lining every story. In front of it was a huge fountain of crystal clear water rising up and down from it. And beside the fountain there was a statue almost half as tall as it was. It was of a young man with curly hair and a proud expression wearing a radiation coat.

"Hey, Doc, that looks kind of like you," Marty said as he gestured toward the statue.

"Well, maybe a little it does," said Doc. "But it could easily be one of my descendants though."

"But why would there be a statue of one of them here?" asked Marty.

"I don't know," said Doc. "But I'll find out soon, if anyone is at home."

So then they out of the Delorean and walked up to the front entrance to the house. Doc pressed a doorbell and the next moment a small monitor screen appeared in front of them out of the door handle and said in a low sonar voice, "State your name and purpose."

Doc and Marty looked briefly at each other before Doc replied, "Dr. Emmett Brown and Marty McFly. Here to visit with the Browns."

Then the monitor screen disappeared back into the door handle and then the door opened seemingly of its own accord.

"This is so heavy," Marty said quietly as they entered into the house.

Inside the house it was as big as it was on the outside. All of the furniture was also painted a shade of blue from turquoise to navy. And along with the familiar looking things like chairs, sofas, and tables, there were also other items of furniture that they had no idea of what they could be.

Just then a tall young woman came into the room out of what looked like a new-high-tech elevator. She vaguely resembled Doc's wife Clara.

"Hello," she said in a warm and friendly voice. "What can I do for you two?"

"Is your last name Brown, by any chance?" asked Marty.

"Yes, it is," she replied. "I'm Mrs. Chloe Brown. I live here with my husband Clovis and our two children Cyril and Cyria,"

"And what does your husband do for a living?" asked Doc curiously.

"Haven't you heard of him? You must have!" exclaimed Mrs. Brown. "He is only the richest and most famous and successful scientist and inventor in all of this world and galaxy. He comes from a long line of such ancestors, actually. Dating back to two-million years almost to Emmett Lathrop Brown who started it all."

Marty and Doc's expressions were once of great shock.

"In fact," Mrs. Brown added proudly, "the line of Brown descendants have reshaped the world to make it a better place to live in, and also without them we wouldn't have any of our modern luxuries or conveniences."

Doc now smiled and said, "Well, could you please introduce us to your husband? You see, we're new here and we came here because we want very much to meet him."

Mrs. Brown smiled and replied, "Of course. You will find him in his laboratory working on his latest inventions. It's a secret room attached in the side of the house. Just take the Tele-vator and you should arrive at it easily."

So then as Mrs. Brown directed them to the long vertically shaped elevator resembling contraption she had come out of, they stepped inside it and then a mechanical voice asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"To the secret laboratory," replied Doc slightly nervously.

Then there was a slight whooshing sound and feeling of motion. And then the door of the tele-vator opened of its own accord and they were shown into a very large room filled from floor to ceiling, and wall to wall wit all kinds of objects that looked like things straight out of a Jules Verne or a H.G. Wells science fiction novel.

"Great Scott," Doc uttered under his breath. "What I wouldn't do to live in a time like this... if I could."

Just then a young man with curly light brown hair wearing a pale blue radiation coat and dark blue boots that came up to his knees stepped out before them from behind a strange looking model of some kind of airplane. He looked both serious and delighted at the same time.

"Greetings, visitors," he said cordially. "I am Dr. Clovis H.W. Brown."

"Hello," said Marty trying to control his voice. "I'm Marty McFly, and this is my Uncle Emmett."

"Pleased to meet you both," replied the young Dr. Brown.

Then they shook hands with Doc trying not to stare to hard at his descendant who looked more like he was from Clara's side of the family than his own.

"So what brings you here to Hill Valley?" asked Dr. Clovis Brown.

"We came because ewe heard so much about you and we wanted to meet you," said Marty hastily. "We also were wondering if you knew why there seems to be a war going on it the sky now."

Dr. Clovis Brown frowned slightly as he replied, "So I suppose you must have come from one of the more distant parts of our world to not know by now. There is a great war going on for half a century now amongst ours and a neighboring galaxy because of planetary colonization rights, and inter-galactic marriage rights as well."

"You see," he continued, "it all started when Gliff Tannen, who was in the authority of the colonization of new planets, and he still is by the way, ordered the desecration of a small asteroid planet because he thought it was unsuitable for anything to live on it. Then it was discovered at the last minute it was suitable for living things but Gliff didn't want anything on it, it was discovered because he was trying to keep a certain species of humanoids from colonizing in our galaxy. It was a hateful prejudice that runs in his family back to about a million years when a war broke out amongst them for his ancestor trying to take advantage of one of them in a sexual manner, and then the ancestor was given a life sentence and his relatives always believed he should have been released as he hadn't actually committed a crime against them. And their hatred just grew stronger with each passing year."

"For a million years? That is just way too long!" said Marty. "But then, what can you expect from the Tannens?"

"And what is your position in these current events, if you don't mind us asking?" asked Doc.

"I am now trying to invent a new kind of aereo-biplane that will be immune to the new laser weapons that have recently been invented. You see I have relatives out there fighting for the side of the good cause of the war and I want to do all I can to ed it with justice."

"So is that what that thing there is?" asked Marty looking toward the large model aircraft.

"Yes, it is," replied Clovis. "And it should be almost perfected now. All that is left soon will be to test it."

"Who will test it for you?" asked Marty curiously.

"My assistant, of course," replied Clovis smiling.

"And who is your assistant" asked Marty.

"His name is Mahogany McFly the second," replied Clovis. "And I might add that the McFlys and the Browns have been assisting each other in many ways for centuries."

"Wow!" said Marty. "I think I'd like to meet this Mahogany McFly.."

"And you will if you will accompany me to his residence," said Clovis. "I am just about to go to his home to pick up my children who were staying with his for the weekend."

"We'd love to come," said Marty.


End file.
